We wish to define whether or not a membrane-bound isoform of the soluble pheromone Er-1 in the ciliate protozoan Euplotes raikovi actually binds the soluble form. Mass spectrometry is being used to characterize the affinity purified putative receptor. The use of an appropriate detergent proved key in obtaining a good mass spectrometric response from the putative receptor.